


Surprise!

by eva6



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Nia wishes Kamina a Happy Birthday.





	Surprise!

"Kamina!"

"What?, Is there a problem?"

"No, But Happy Birthday!"

"It's not my birthday?"

Nia held out a piece of cake for him, She looked dejected.

"You don't want the cake?"

"No, I do."

"But, It still isn't my birthday."

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Eh, what the heck."

The two shared the cake anyway.


End file.
